The Damnation Of Tom Riddle
by P.L.S
Summary: Shuichi almost gets run over, but unfortunatly a former Dark Lord turned fairy godmother saves him and has to tag along until Shuichi makes 4 wishes. Harry Potter X-Over.
1. 01

Title: The Damnation of Tom Riddle

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Warnings: Slash, but heck thats kind of a given with this fandom.

Pairing/s: Eiri/Shuichi, Mika/Tohma, Hiro/Ayaka, Tatsuha lusting after Ryuichi, after some time... Tom/ Reiji (two sociopaths- a match made in heaven.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation (well, I own copies of the books and graphic novels.)

Summery: Shu-chan runs into a very unhappy soul who is cursed to save a certain number of good lives and grant wishes, but Shuichi doesnt want to make a wish. I almost feel sorry for the guardian angel/ genie Lord Voldemort.

Authors Note: Hi all. This is pretty much scrapping HP canon, or it will. I dont know... maybe I will stick with just being vague. As for Gravitation, canon up to Track 13 or the start of Vol. 4, then a ton of spoilers onward. As I get the newer novels, expect spoilers. Right now I have 1 to 9.

01- Running Into Dark Lords

Shuichi Shindou knew he was the luckiest guy on Earth. He just had to be. He had Yuki, Bad Luck was doing super great on the charts, Hiro was the best friend he could ever imagine, and above all he was doing what he loved. Music just made everything good into great, it was how he met Yuki (sort of), it was part of the reason that he and Hiro never grew apart, and it gave him the best reason ever to get up out of bed every morning. Music (especially Techno & Rock) just had to be the reason he was born. It was all he was good for, well, sort of. He used to be an okay dishwasher and Yuki was always in such a good mood after sex, so he had to be good at that too.

It was this chipper, well loved, and obsessed young man who was almost skipping down the street. His hair was an unauthorized lime green today and he was wearing his shades, so no one really recognized him. And it wasnt like he was paying attention to the stares he was getting (he was too busy lip-synching to a Nittle Grasper track on his mp3 player. That and grocery shopping, sort of.)

Of course almost dancing down the sidewalk with his eyes closed, vividly remembering the duet he sang with Ryuichi Sakuma, he didnt see the accident waiting to happen.

Enter the foreign guy, an English guy who was just visiting for the past two years, with his nose in the manga magazine he just bought. Said guy is looking up every two steps, and now waiting for a traffic light to change so he could cross the street. Shu-chan, the dear has no clue that he is about to dance right into the path of a bus, or crash head long into the reader. Of course, doing a good deed is the last thing on said readers mind as he takes one step to the side and lets Shuichi crash into him.

The reader just has a quota to fill.

As he walks away, hair stashed under a ball cap, eyes hidden by mirrored shades, and over all looking like a typical guy he hears, he has to turn (damn the curse, its already working.), m Shindou, Shuichi Shindou. The man turns to look down at the green mop of hair and its boy hidden under it.

Well, name your four wishes. he said irritably. Shuichi now was confused (his natural state of being.) His confusion was plain on his face and the guy under the cap growled, You idiot, I saved your pure hearted life, you thank me, then introduce yourself. I am now obligated to grant you four wishes which will put me back in my quota, but hey, who cares about me and my damnation to save you pathetic mortals. Shuichi blushed.

But I dont have any wishes. Bye. Shuichi got up and was about to go on his way when a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

You are a simple minded fool, arent you? Well, Ill cut you a break. You have to make four wishes before I can get back to pretending to be a bloody white knight. I am obligated by a curse to follow you around until you make your wishes. Shuichi frowned, Umm, maybe I should ask Yuki what to do. He turned to the stranger who was massaging a headache. That kind of act seemed to happen a lot with Yuki too. He smiled brightly, s your name?Tom Riddle.

Eiri Yuki was asleep at his desk as Shuichi dragged the unhappy wish granting man in (really hes murderously angry, but Shu-chan sees it as just unhappy. Shuichi is so cute!)

Uh, you dont mind hanging about for a bit do you? Yuki musta just finished another book, so hell be passed out like this for a bit. Shuichi said and the former Dark Lord sighed as he sat in the sofa.

Are you really that clueless? asked Tom as Shuichi threw his hat and sunglasses on a table.

Just wish for wealth, health, or happiness. Good God, it isnt that hard. Tom said.

But I have that stuff or Im gonna have it real soon. Im going to be a huge rock star and Im perfectly happy with everything as it is. Its not perfect, but I dont need perfect. Shuichi said with a totally innocent face. Tom groaned.

s people like you that really make me wonder if brains are optional when people are born. Tom took out a stick of wood and made a flicking motion, _Accio Whisky Bottle_. Flying out of the kitchen and into the mans out streached hand came Yukis good stuff. It didnt take more than another look at Shuichis face to convince Tom to start chugging the bottle down like a sports star would with his Gatorade.


	2. 02

Title: The Damnation of Tom Riddle

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Warnings: Slash, but heck thats kind of a given with this fandom.

Pairing/s: Eiri/Shuichi, Mika/Tohma, Hiro/Ayaka, Tatsuha lusting after Ryuichi, after some time... K/Judy, and Tom/ Reiji (two sociopaths- a match made in heaven.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation (well, I own copies of the books and graphic novels.)

Summery: Shu-chan runs into a very unhappy soul who is cursed to save a certain number of good lives and grant wishes, but Shuichi doesnt want to make a wish. I almost feel sorry for the guardian angel/ genie Lord Voldemort.

Authors Note: Hi all. This is pretty much scrapping HP canon, or it will. I dont know... maybe I will stick with just being vague. As for Gravitation, canon up to Track 13 or the start of Vol. 4, then a ton of spoilers onward. As I get the newer novels, expect spoilers. Right now I have 1 to 9.

02- I Was Supposed To Learn To Be Good

You gotta give it to Potter, thought Tom as he was halfway through the bottle of whiskey, The little bugger managed to be sadistic enough that he actually found a spell that wouldnt just kill me.

The budding rock star was watching his sleeping lover (at least thats what Tom was picking up from the transparent Shuichi.) It left Tom bored, and it was bouts of boredom that helped spawn the ideology that created Lord Voldemort.

So Tom knew that in about five minutes, give or take a few, his mind would be wizzing along the mental pathways of ambission, darkness, and everything negitive. It was here he found his oft visited, happy place.

It might have something to do with the fact that Toms happy place was a torture chamber/ slave market for his foes and disenters, that caused Shuichi to enter the sitting room, after being kicked out of the bedroom, and to find Tom happily plotting how to blow up several skyscrapers, take over a portion of Africa, brainwash magically altered muggles into the perfect army, and then take over the world.

These plans were complete with writhing and screaming illustrations (Tom always prided himself on his realistic art.) He had one whole page dedicated to the breaking and servitude of a guy called Potter and another one filled with Shuichi begin violently mutilated then mauled and eaten alive by a three headed rabid dog.

Umm, just why did you save my life? asked Shuichi nervously. It had finally sunk in that Tom was very insane.

Because, I have a curse placed on me that practically forces me to save the lives of pure hearted people and grant their deepest wishes, so long as it is within my power and as long as they fill the requirements. But any wish granting steals the power I get from saving lives, so I try to save the blasted lives as unobstrusivly as I can manage. Tom answered, But make no mistake, I am a Dark Lord and I will take over the world and reshape it to suit me. Its just as I am now, I cannot willfuly cause damage to another being in malise or even try to commit homicide or assist in suicide.Why did you get that curse put on you? asked Shuichi. Tom smirked.

Because I cant be killed. Its a spell that is supposed to teach a dark soul how to love or be good, rot like that. Slavery teaching an already dark soul? How bloody stupid is that.s a rather smart story. said a cold voice from the door of the room that Shuichi just exited. In walked a man with pale features to rival the Malfoy familys head. Tom smirked, it was always nice to see that one of Luciuss anestorss traits finally bred true in this one. But chances were the man was either a squib or a magnet for trouble.

It is, isnt it. Tom knew the man didnt believe him at all, Do need proof of magic or that Im bound not to hurt even this idiot. Shuichi protested as tom stuck a thumb in his direction and the blond man smirked.

I dont beleive in magic. Tom pointed his wand at the table.

_Vera Verto_. with a swish and flourish the table was now a sleeping tiger. Shuichi even ran his hand through the fur and felt its breath.

Wow! Yuki, can we keep the table like this? Shuichi asked. Yuki rolled his eyes.

And just whos going to walk it, feed it, bathe it, and feed it? asked the writer. Shuichi sighed.

Okay, were both too busy for pet tigers. But maybe Tom wants one? Shuichi asked hopefully.

I prefer asps, adders, cobras, and mambas in my pits. Besides I have a ten real man-eating tigers at home. I dont need one more. Tom sighed, I used to just drop random muggles in every few days, sometimes I set it up gladiator style. Such wonderful killers they all are. I miss being a Dark Lord.And you want to let this psycho live here? asked Yuki. Shuichi nodded energetically.

He cant do much of anything until I make four wishes that I really want for myself. And I dont need to wish for anything. Shuichi said.

Fine. As long as youre here, he can be here. Yuki turned to Tom, And no more screaming pictures! God, that is so annoying. He managed to say before Shuichi squeeled and jumped on him to hug the life out of Yuki.

Tom sighed and put a muffling charm on the pictures. Then he started thinking again...

Yuki didnt ban all those movamiges (wizard-y style home videos.) And he did have all his greatest and most entertaining torture sessions to watch.

Tom was tempted to laugh maniacly. If Yuki was half the Malfoy that the former Dark Lord could see he was, then annoying him could become a very worthwhile and enjoyable hobby. Malfoys were always fun to pick on, if only for the sheer rage that happened once their bleeding masks dropped.

Tom then frowned. Maybe that link went both ways between he and Potter. Making a hobby of irritating others seemed more that brats speed.


	3. 03

Title: The Damnation of Tom Riddle

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Warnings: Slash, but heck that's kind of a given with this fandom.

Pairing/s: Eiri/Shuichi, Mika/Tohma, Hiro/Ayaka, Tatsuha lusting after Ryuichi, after some time... K/Judy, and Tom/ Reiji (two sociopaths- a match made in heaven.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation (well, I own copies of the books and graphic novels.)

Summery: Shu-chan runs into a very unhappy soul who is cursed to save a certain number of good lives and grant wishes, but Shuichi doesn't want to make a wish. I almost feel sorry for the guardian angel/ genie Lord Voldemort.

Author's Note: Hi all. This is pretty much scrapping HP canon, or it will. I don't know... maybe I will stick with just being vague. As for Gravitation, canon up to Track 13 or the start of Vol. 4, then a ton of spoilers onward. As I get the newer novels, expect spoilers. Right now I have 1 to 9.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

03- Consciousness

Shuichi grimaced as a smiling Tom started to doodle again in his ever present sketch book. Sure, he didn't have a wand out, but Shuichi knew that the pictures would still be gory renditions of himself, that Harry guy Tom always seemed to hate with an all consuming passion, and random people that Tom, for no discernible reason, saw on the street and felt overcome by the need to eradicate them from this planet. Once in a while Tom drew very pretty snakes, but mostly it happened to be his 'dreams and deepest wishes' that appeared on the pages.

It had been three weeks since Tom first came into his life and pretty much all Shuichi's hopes for a nice guy to talk to or at least to help with whatever came up were scrapped. Tom seemed concerned with just a few things, making Yuki miserable, making his own life as painful as possible, and trying to talk depressed people into suicide, preferably taking out all of Tokyo on their way out. Shuichi was almost ready just to wish for Tom to go drink a gallon of cyanide if only to save Tokyo. Yuki did however find a great way to get back at Tom, loud sex every night in random rooms throughout their home. It set Tom off, which make Yuki even more turned on, which only fueled his own cries and reciprocation.

Just the thought of it brought a dopey smile to his face.

"I know what you're thinking about." came Tom's teasing voice. Shuichi glared at him which only made the former dark lord laugh.

"Oh, come on. I know children who are scarier than you. Keep smiling like the dumb bunny you are. Soon enough you'll find those headlights." Shuichi frowned in thought. He was sure it was either an insult or a threat, Tom never said anything _nice_, but Shuichi couldn't figure out which it was.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk? I mean, I'm nice, right? So shouldn't you be nice right back?"

"Shu-chan, you of all people have heard this little spiel enough times to say it for me. In fact why don't you save me the breath." Tom gave him a steady look until Shuichi gave in and recited it in a dull tone.

"'I am a dark lord, therefore I am the world's nastiest, most sadistic, evil mastermind in the traditional sense. Though I might be tied to you for now, I am not nice, I am not pleasant, I am nothingness than as evil as I can be within the restrictions of this curse. Just accept that I am evil, I will corrupt others until such time as I am free again and rule the world with you in my personal torture chamber, never able to die because I dearly want to see you shatter into a thousand pieces as thousand times before you are ready to be brainwashed into my personal muggle assassin.'" Shuichi made a face, "Which is all utter B.S. because after you told me an' Yuki that we talked about it and decided that I can't make any wishes. We kinda like the world intact and not under your rule."

"Poor childish little fool. Don't you realize, it won't matter. Once everything settles down, I'll finally be able to break Potter's blasted curse."

"No you won't. Yuki has Seguchi-san looking for this Harry guy and soon enough they'll send this super-guy called K after him an' he'll get you taken care of." Shuichi grinned in triumph. That is until Tom laughed his evil laugh again.


End file.
